battlenationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dreadnought
Breach Poison Stun | blocking = Blocking | armor_crushing_defense = 25 | armor_depthcharge_defense = 70 | armor_explosive_defense = 60 | armor_fire_defense = 70 | armor_piercing_defense = 40 | armor_torpedo_defense = 80 | base_crushing_defense = 50 | base_explosive_defense = 60 | base_fire_defense = 80 | base_piercing_defense = 50 | base_torpedo_defense = 110 | enemylevel1 = 40 | hp1 = 2,600 | armor1 = 1,250 | dodge1 = 10 | bravery1 = 50 | defense1 = 25 | uv1 = 242 | enemylevel2 = 60 | hp2 = 3,500 | armor2 = 1,600 | dodge2 = 10 | bravery2 = 50 | defense2 = 25 | uv2 = 319 | game file name = boss_ship_dreadnaught_strong, boss_ship_dreadnaught_strong_60 }} Overview The Dreadnought became a repeatable boss after the 4.7 Patch. It spawns every 3 to 8 days in the Western Ocean near Port City, and has a 5% chance of dropping the Ironclad Battleship. It has an incredible combined HP and Armor of at level 60. This makes it a lot tougher than the Dreadnought encountered in the mission "The Worst Thing Imaginable". Along with the boosted health comes boosted damage for all attacks. At the moment, it is the toughest boss to defeat, because the current Naval units are not resistant to its devastating attacks, and there are no definite strategy nor set of units, that can be used to consistently defeat this boss. Moreover, players should be aware of the submarines that accompany this boss, when confronting it. It is not recommended to face this boss unless the player has ranked up their navy somewhat, which is very time-consuming considering the only way to rank ships is though PvE encounters. Some good units to use would be the Battleship M-10, Battleship R-1, Atmo MK1, Buoy, B10 Wild Boar, B10-C Boar II, and the Navy Trooper. Battle Map & Rewards Attacks | crit = 15% 90% vs. Aircraft 40% vs. Gunboats | ammoused = 1 | range = 1-5 | lof = Indirect | armorpiercing = 10 | suppression = x0.25 | targets = Air, Sea | game file name = ship_bombard_checker | targetbox-rows = 9 }} }} | crit = 15% 90% vs. Aircraft -5% vs. Submarines | ammoused = 1 | range = 1 | lof = Contact (Fixed) | armorpiercing = 25 | suppression = x0.25 | cooldown = 3 | targets = Air, Sea | game file name = ship_cannon_5row | targetbox-rows = 10 }} }} | crit = 15% 35% vs. Submarines | ammoused = 1 | range = 1-5 | lof = Indirect (Random) | armorpiercing = 40 | effects = | preptime = 1 | targets = Sea | game file name = depth_charge_barrage | targetbox-rows = 10 }} }} | crit = 20% 95% vs. Aircraft 45% vs. Gunboats | ammoused = 1 | range = 1-5 | lof = Indirect | armorpiercing = 10 | suppression = x0.25 | targets = Air, Sea | game file name = ship_bombard_checker | targetbox-rows = 9 }} }} | crit = 20% 95% vs. Aircraft 0% vs. Submarines | ammoused = 1 | range = 1 | lof = Contact (Fixed) | armorpiercing = 25 | suppression = x0.25 | cooldown = 3 | targets = Air, Sea | game file name = ship_cannon_5row | targetbox-rows = 10 }} }} | crit = 20% 40% vs. Submarines | ammoused = 1 | range = 1-5 | lof = Indirect (Random) | armorpiercing = 40 | effects = | preptime = 1 | targets = Sea | game file name = depth_charge_barrage | targetbox-rows = 10 }} }} Updates 4.7 Patch * Added as a repeatable boss. Gallery File:Dreadnought Large.png|Large artwork. File:Boss ship dreadnought front.png|Front. File:Boss ship dreadnaught icon.png|Icon. File:Nemo Large.png|Depth Charge "Nemo" as seen on its third attack. File:4.5 App Store Promo 2.png|The Dreadnought as seen in the promotional images for the 4.5 Patch. Animations